


History Repeating

by cmk418



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the things they do remind her of how far she's come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeating

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a scene between consenting adults in an established relationship involving BDSM play. Continue at your own risk.

“Now that was…” she stood at the foot of the bed where Wesley was tied up and eased the dildo from his ass.

“Hot,” he groaned out.

She smiled. “No, no, Watcher-mine. Hot comes later. I’m going to chalk that up to ‘blunt’. And if I knew how much you enjoyed anal play, we would have done this long before now.” She set the dildo on the side table and moved to straddle him. “There are five, remember? Blunt.”

She raked her nails down his chest, hard enough to leave red trails in their wake. “Sharp.” He hissed as she did it again, and then laved one of the trails with her tongue.

She leaned toward the side table and withdrew and ice cube from the glass. This was one of Wesley’s favorite tricks and usually he used it on her. “Cold.” She rubbed the ice cube over his lips and then circled his nipples with it until they hardened under the cold sting of the ice. “I love seeing you like this, Wes, hard everywhere for me.” She slipped the ice cube between his lips. “Hold that there. Very still for me.” She pulled the tank top over her head and then bent her half-naked body forward, rubbing her nipples against the ice cube captured in his mouth. “Bet you wish that ice would melt a little faster, don’t you?”

She kissed him, chasing the rapidly melting ice cube around his mouth with her tongue. When it had fully melted, she leaned back. “What’s next? Come on, you know.”

“Hot.”

“Well, as far as opposites go, you’d be right, but I think that hot would throw you over much too soon and the best ones always should hold out until the torture ends. I think we’ll try ‘loud’.”

Wesley looked at her quizzically, as if wondering what ‘loud’ would entail.

“I could make you scream,” she whispered. “But I think it might be more effective…” She scrambled off the bed and stepped out of her panties. “…if I made a little bit of noise instead.”

She stood at the far edge of the room, just out of his line of vision. He could hear her purring, the beginnings of a moan entering her throat. “Mmm. Wes. You look so hot there all tied up and ready for me. I’m imagining what you could do if your hands were free. How you would touch me… oh… right there, yeah. Yeah, baby, that’s it. How you would – ah, ah, ah – a little – oh! Oh god! So good. I want you to… Fuck. Me. So. Hard.” She issued one more breathy panting sigh and then fell silent.

She smiled as she heard the rustle of sheets as Wesley shifted on the bed. She padded back into view, making a show of licking her fingers. He was fully erect and she was proud that he’d withstood her torture so far. “That looks painful. And so damned beautiful. It’s a pity we’re done.”

“What?!”

“Oh. That’s right. We have one more.” She took a candle from the side table and held it over his chest. She stared at the flickering light for a long moment, then looked at Wesley, and blew out the flame. “I think you’re ready for a different kind of heat.” She took his erection in her hand and mounted it until he was fully sheathed inside her. “How’s that?”

“Incredible.”

“So are you ready to spill or am I going to have to get out the nipple clamps?” She raked her nails across his chest again.

“If you leave this spot, it may be very counter-productive to your progress. I may not…” He thrust his hips up slightly. “…be able to give you what you’re after.”

Faith grinned. “I may have to pull it out of you.”

“You’re welcome – more than welcome – to try.”

She set a rapid pace, sliding up and down his erection. Her muscles tightened around his cock, feeling him pulsing inside her with every shift of her body.

“God, Faith,” he moaned, straining against the ropes that held him tight. The sound of her name on his lips set off her climax and he followed soon after.

After she’d ridden him to completion, she rolled off him and untied his bonds. They spent a few moments in silence as she massaged his hands and feet.

“That was…” he began.

“Intense,” she completed.

“Yeah.”

She slipped into bed beside him and rested her head against his shoulder.

“You okay?” he asked.

She thought about the girl she used to be and how far they’d come. She snuggled deeper into his arms and whispered, “Yes.”  



End file.
